


A Bunch of Parts

by rayshant_bestopt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jax never left, Lily Stein as a pig, M/M, Magic, Martin retired and Lily is the new half of Firestorm, Sweet Fluff, last push before giving in, matchmaker Lily Stein, poor Jax is always fixing the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayshant_bestopt/pseuds/rayshant_bestopt
Summary: While trying to fix the latest problems on the Waverider, Wally convinces Jax to take a moment and appreciate a situation as it presents itself.





	A Bunch of Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).



> Kidstorm Prompt, slow dancing under the stars.

_Grunt grunt snort._  


“Oh, I _know_ you’re not blaming me for this.”  


_Grunt snort._  


“When I said I wanted a break from you being in my head, this was not what I meant in the slightest.” Jax narrowed his eyes as Lily-the-Pig snuffled, hooves clacking alongside him through the corridors of the Waverider, once again off to repair the damaged and downed ship. “All I wanted was for you to stop being all pushy about You Know Who—which is _my_ business, by the way—and let me do my own thing. I did _not_ wish for us to end up crashing into an Ancient Greek story and run headlong into a crazy, _Willow_ -sort of situation.”  


How much of the conversation Lily understood was debatable, Jax had to admit: while obviously more aware than a normal pig, the newest half of Firestorm hadn’t given any real indication that she understood him or had any real opinion on anything besides searching their path for food. Yet she still followed him from room to room, so he felt like the scientist had to be in there somewhere. Just with added ovine instincts, he guessed.  


The engine room was barely lit in that annoying blueish hue that by now instinctively put Jax on edge—the color of “Legends done fucked up Jax’s ship right when something is trying to kill them”—and, giving a questionably responsive Lily the order to stay near the door, the engineer moved to investigate the cogs and wires holding it together so they could get back in the air and away from this damn place as soon as possible.  


A pitiful whine vocalized from behind him, but Jax kept his eyes on his work. “I know, Lils,” he consoled his transmogrified other half over his shoulder. “But don’t worry—John will sort out this mess, and get you back to normal right after we fry that witch’s ass.”  


“Sounds easy enough.” His head snapped up in surprise as Wally entered the room. “Although John did mention we may need Circe to change everyone back, so maybe no frying till afterwards.” He gave a soft smile as he knelt down beside the pig, scratching her ears. “I gotta say I think I liked our last beach vacation a lot better than this one. This was not what I was expecting at all,” he added, gesturing to the pink animal now nuzzling against his hand.  


Jax shook his head. “Let’s be real—nothing that happens on this ship ends up being what you think it’s going to be.” He gave a scoff and stepped toward them. “I mean, how many times am I going to get put in some crazy scenario between me and a Stein before I finally learn my lesson about wishing for a break from having someone else be able to psychically pick my brain?” Lily gave an emphatic grunt in seeming agreement, causing the two boys to laugh.  


Wally gestured to the fried motherboard. “Anything I can do to help?” he offered. “After all, what’s the good of showing me the ins and outs of this thing if you don’t put me to use when it’s broken down?”  


Jax chuckled, eyes shifting to his feet at the memory of their "tour". “I haven’t shown you everything yet, Wally, and this stuff isn't really like anything we have in our time,” he reminded the boy. He liked Wally-- a lot-- but the speedster still tended to take things a little too fast in his work as he went, and they couldn’t afford to damage the ship any further at the moment. “Maybe you could check the rest of the ship—”  


Lily began panicking suddenly, squealing in a sudden bid for freedom as Jax tried to get hold of her, and the two boys looked at each other in concern: it was just the two of them on the ship, those that were still human having gone deeper inland to rescue the rest that had gone all piggy on them.  


There was a crackle in the air, and a gust of wind as Wally suddenly jerked in place—a telltale sign of the speedster zipping off and back again, Jax had discovered. The younger boy shook his head and shrugged. “There’s no one else here,” he assured him with a puzzled look at their teammate.  


Jax frowned, but didn’t doubt Wally in the slightest, and instead gave his own quizzical stare at Lily's freak out. “Well, then, maybe you could help me by staying her and holding onto Lily while I try to fix this damned thing enough to get us flying again?” he asked, smiling gratefully as Wally instantly reached out to help him transfer the small animal into the speedster’s arms.  


“Thanks.” He sighed and smiled self-deprecatingly. “Not that I couldn’t just pen her up in her room or something, but, you know—”  


“I get it,” Wally assured him. “She’s your partner.” Jax nodded, stomach twisting a little as the younger boy cooed soothingly to the creamy piglet, forcing him to acknowledge that maybe he’d asked because of the added bonus of Wally holding onto Lily meant the speedster had a reason to hang around with him in the engine room, against his own instincts.  


Turning back to the task at hand, Jax sighed and glanced around, reaching over and grabbing one of the many tools that would hopefully help put the room back together. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to get her going again,” he murmured, eyes traveling at the extensive damage. As his eyes traveled upward, he let out a scoff and shook his head. “Like for instance how we’re going to fix that gaping hole in the ceiling.”  


Wally’s gaze followed his own, looking up into the night sky through the shredded exterior of the time ship. “Are you kidding?” he replied with a playful smile. “Between Ray’s tech genius, Mick’s gun, and your know-how, I’m sure that’ll be the easiest part.” He took another step towards Jax, closing the space between them. “Besides,” he reminded him, “I can get up there and just—I don’t know—nail gun some sheet metal to last until we get out of sight if we end up cutting it close.”  


“My hero.” At least that was one less thing to worry about, Jax knew, and he was grateful that Wally was back on Waverider duty with him. If there was anyone besides Ray that could manage to stay on the idealistic side of things, it was Wally. Better, in Jax’s opinion, because Wally’s optimism felt more grounded than Ray’s more fantastically willful brand of positivity.  


“In fact,” the speedster continued with a mischievous quirk to his lips, coming closer still. “You’ve got to admit that even with all of the crazy—”  


“You mean a witch turning our teammates into pigs during our break from hunting demons on a time ship crazy?” Jax interrupted, causing Wally to laugh.  


“Even with all of that…this is still kind of nice.” Wally was right in front of him now, and Jax slipped his wrench-like instrument into his jacket in order to free his hands—or more appropriately, to slide them over Wally’s forearms as they curled around an oddly quiet Lily-pig. “Just the two of us, the sound of the ocean right outside, all under a gorgeous starry night.” His eyes slid upwards pointedly. “Kind of nice, right?”  


Jax’s soft laugh slipped out of him. “I admit, under normal circumstances, those things do sound good--” he agreed, before taking a breath as his mind intruded with all of the other things going on.  


Except Wally’s finger pressed against his lips, stoppering the next part of his sentence. “Hey, like you said—normal is pretty much nonexistent with us, right?” he reminded Jax with an irresistible tilt of his head. “So why don’t we just enjoy as much of the moment as we can, with the two of us right her, together, out of immediate danger?”  


Jax let out a quiet sigh—this was the problem with hanging out with Wally, the problem that he and Lily had been arguing about for a while. Jax had been on this ship for a while now, and he’d seen firsthand how complicated relationships could make things for the team. Problematic. So he was trying to keep some professional distance between himself and Wally ever since the other boy had joined the team. But in moments like these…even as his eyes rolled at the younger boy’s words, Jax could feel his shoulders bob back and forth in resignation. “I guess this mess can’t get any worse,” he conceded, sliding a foot behind him to glance over his shoulder.  


Wally mirrored his movement and nodded, “Exactly, and anyways, we still have to reverse the witchy mojo and get the rest of the team back before we can go anywhere.” He swayed slightly with Jax, “And as soon as that’s done we’ll have Lily _and_ Zari _and_ Gideon back, which is way more brains and hands, and practically fixes the ship itself.”  


Jax barked out a laugh, “Yeah, I still wanna know how a witch can turn an AI into a pig without affecting the whole ship.” He’d spent enough time on the Waverider to know that there was more to Gideon than he could really wrap his head around, but the mechanics of the witch’s spell was still confusing as hell.  


Wally just laughed and nodded in agreement, sighing as he inched closer into Jax’s space.  


“You know,” Jax observed, eyes sweeping over him, “this hugging in circles thing we’ve got going on—with the exception of Lily-the-pig—it’s kind of like we’re dancing.”  


Wally let out a soft chuckle. “Kind of,” he agreed. “Dancing alone, next to the ocean, under the stars…pretty romantic, when you think about it.”  


“If only we had some music,” Jax teased lightly.  


The air shifted again, Jax’s ears perked as he caught the sound of strings wafting out of Wally’s pocket.  


“Two guys dancing in a time ship with a pig,” Jax laughed quietly, trying not to get too pulled into the moment; but damn if Wally wasn’t good.  


Not to be deterred, Wally smiled and sang along, “ _The more I see you as years go by_.” His words stayed quiet in an attempt to keep from drowning out Nat’s baritone, but Jax could only hear the speedster’s voice. “ _I know the only one for me can be you. My arms won’t free you, my heart won’t try._ ”  


The two looked down at Wally’s arms at the line, still wrapped around Lily’s soft pink form, and they smirked. When they looked back up, Jax couldn’t help it. “You’re really good,” he told him.  


Wally scoffed and shrugged, then recovered so as not to jostle the sleeping pig in his hands. “I mean, I’m nothing like Nat King Cole, or even my dad,” he pointed out.  


“You’re good,” Jax insisted, voice turning to a murmur as one of his hands slipped up to cup the other’s jaw. “Amazing.”  


He leaned in, inhaling Wally’s impossible-to-describe speedsterness along with his normal, more earthy scent. It was much more enticing than he imagined himself to be—probably futuristic engine grease, maybe soot. But as his lips brushed along Wally’s, Jax’s reservations-- and all thoughts in general-- vanished, save for the soft jazz music and the soft glow of the starlight mixing with the blue hue in the engine room. When Wally shifted, a soft moan escaping him as he pressed further against the older boy, Jax realized he couldn’t even hear the ocean anymore—pretty much all sound had been drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears and his hyperfocus on the quiet noises Wally was making in front of him.  


Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by a laser blast in the distance, and Lily’s panicky squirming and squealing resumed at full blast as whatever was happening outside got closer and louder, with Jax positive he could hear Sara calling his name.  


“ _Dammit,_ ” he cursed as they broke apart, glancing up at the sky as Wally tried to get a handle on Jax’s pig partner. “Should’ve known better than to think a plan would have actually worked like it was supposed to.”  


Wally met his gaze. “Fix the ship,” he told the man. “I’ll hold them off.”  


“Wait—no, Wally!” Jax yelled out in protest as he carefully placed Lily on the ground, but his boyfriend had already disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the pig racing around the room in a panic and Jax throwing his hands up before grabbing at the piglet and turning back to the circuit board.  


It would be a hell of a fight before they subdued Circe and reversed her magic, and a little longer still before the ship was fixed enough that they could leave the island. A fact drawn out even longer when he found out that Lily in her animal state was actually quite aware of her teammates, with even more ammo now in their discussions of his relationship with the speedster.  


A fact she relished as Jax finally gave up his fight with himself and asked Wally on a real date, ending with a magical kiss that made the man almost certain it was more than a fair trade.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! I originally had planned to have the stars play a much more prominent role, but it kind of detoured left. This is actually my first Kidstorm, so I hope you liked it!


End file.
